Another Day, Another Dawn
by Shadowstave
Summary: Atlas Cpt. Jeffery Dunlap finds himself in the middle of the zombie outbreak of Manticore. Will he and his friends survive? I suck at summaries. I DO NOT OWN CALL OF DUTY, ACTIVISION DOES. Please leave reviews.


It seemed like any other day. Now, here I am, unarmed, running from these... I don't know, freaks?

_What the hell are these things?_ I wonder to myself, sprinting to the nearest weapons cache.

"All I need is an Atlas .45, That's it."

I boost jump onto the nearest roof and grab onto the ledge. My left hand brushes the edge of the roof and grabs onto air.

"Shit!" I exclaim, reaching my hand up to the ledge and pulling myself over, safe for the moment.

"Where the hell could this support drop be?"

I sigh, scanning the scene. A light is seen to my right.

"Finally, fuckin' found it," I whisper into the microphone integrated into my exo.

"Thank fucking God," A feminine voice says into my ear.

"Agreed." another voice whispers. I dash over to the drop, Almost running right over the edge of the roof.

"Shit!" I yelp as I grab the edge of the roof, catching myself. I haul myself over the roof and see some 'freaks' climb up. I back up and dash to the next roof, jumping as I hit the edge. This time, _both_ of my hands land solidly on the surface that I meant them to. I run to the drop and input my Atlas soldier code. The drop responds just as I thought it would.

"So, what the hell's in there?" Rollands asks as I look through the contents. I pull out two Atlas .45s and two HBra3s.

"It's a surprise," I reply, as I grab the ammunition for the weapons to put in my pack. I boost jump off the roof and land on the ground with a barrel roll. As soon as I get to my feet I run off to meet up with my fellow soldiers. I reach the building and open the door.

"I'm home," I say as I enter, shutting the door behind me. I toss one HBra3 at a female in the room. "Here, Izzy. Where the hell is Frank?"

"Upstairs. Where the hell is ammo, Jeff?" she replies with a smirk. I toss it at her and raise my middle finger. She laughs. I walk upstairs and do the same.

"Thanks." Is all I get as a response. Static is heard in the mic.

"Delta 2-1, are you still out there? This is Foxtrot actual, ready to evac on your mark."

Izzy runs up the stairs.

"Holy shit, did you hear that, guys?" She says, a smile going across her face.

"Foxtrot 2-1, this is Delta actual, 13 KIA, 3 survivors. Where do we need to meet for evac?" I respond.

"Roof of the main jailhouse will suffice, ETA: 10 minutes. Better get moving, Delta."

"Copy that." I load my Atlas .45s.

"Let's go, maggots." I say sarcastically. I boost jump through the glass window and land on the roof. After doing so, I wait for the other two to get up.

"Damn, Dunlap, that was violent." Rollands says, climbing up. I laugh and jump off the roof, hitting the roof of another building perfectly.

"Parkour time, guys." I say and make my way to the main jailhouse. As I start trailing behind, Rollands misses a jump and falls. He yelps in pain as a crack is heard.

"Rollands! You ok, man?"

"Damn, Danlap! I think I broke my leg!" he replies to me, clutching his right leg. I jump down, landing with a roll and pick the man up.

"C'mon soldier, I'm not leaving you behind!" I state as I boost jump onto the roof and continue traveling to the jailhouse.

"Izzy, Frank Rollands is WIA."

"What the hell did he do this time, Jeff?" she replies, with a small amount of worry in her tone.

"He fell, I've got him. We'll meet up with you at the jailhouse in a minute."

As I run to the jailhouse, I hear moaning.

"Shit!" I whisper, hoping not to attract attention of the freaks. Of course they hear me and start running for me.

"Izz, We've got company. Be prepared to shoot at our six; we're approaching the jailhouse now."

"Damn, Dunlap, looks like you've made friends." She replies as gunfire hits the freaks.

I boost jump onto the roof, but one follows, taking a chunk out of Frank's arm.

"Shit!" he yells out, clutching his right arm as crimson red blood trickles from the bite wound.

"Foxtrot 2-1, this is Delta actual. Where are you guys? We've got one WIA now, broken leg and bite wound. What the hell are these things?"

"Hell if I know, Delta. We're approaching now."

A warbird comes down to where we are as I put a .45 caliber round through the skull of a freak, sending grey matter spurting out the back of his head.

"Thank the lord, Foxtrot," I say into my mic as I enter the warbird with Rollands. Isabelle jumps aboard the aircraft as we start to fly off.

"Holy shit Delta, you've been through it!" The pilot exclaims.

"Hell yeah, Foxtrot, Hell yeah." I say as I pass out.

A few hours later, I wake up as the warbird arrives at an Atlas facility.

Rollands is being rolled off by mysterious scientists as medics get to Izzy and I.

"No, Rollands!" is all I get out before they inject me with a sedative.

I never saw him again.


End file.
